Two-Face (Arkhamverse)
'''Two-Face' is a crime boss that runs a gang in Arkham City. Formerly District Attorney Harvey Dent, Two-Face is at war with both the Joker and the Penguin. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Although Two Face doesn't appear in Arkham Asylum. His cell can be found in the Penitentiary and after finally defeating the Joker, a call comes in over the police radios that Two-Face is robbing the Second National Bank in Gotham City. Batman then cuts his conversation with Commissioner Gordon short in order to pursue the criminal. He is apprehended. After Arkham Batman correctly guessed that Two-Face hired the Brother sister team T&T (based on his obsession with dualty) who earlier that day attacked a armored car on it's way to the bank. When Batman finds him his left leg is broken, right arm is in a sling, and he's wearing a neckbrace with two hooker's at his side (each representing his two personalities). He accepts Batman's deal for a thirty minute head start in exchange for information about T&T. He explains that following the Joker riots he bought several of the crates of Titan that had floated into Gotham docks saying that "the Coin said it was a good investment". Little did he realize the mistake of getting relatively new employee's T&T to bring it down into his basement. Upon realizing what they had they began training extensively in hand to hand combat and experimenting with Titan in small doses (thereby retaining control of themselves in Titan form). It wasn't long before they made their experiments known Slaughtering Two-Face's gang and nearly killing the man himself. He prevents his men from killing Batman, knowing they wouldn't be able to do it and more importantly believing T&T would. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Having been captured by Batman, Two-Face has been admitted to Arkham City as a prisoner and he immediately sets out to establish himself as one of the leading crime figures in the lawless region. To accomplish this he sets out and captures Catwoman with the intention of publicly executing her in the Solomon Wayne Courthouse - Two-Face's new headquarters. He believes that this will gain him the respect that he deserves among the gangs of the city and will make him a well placed rival to both Joker and Penguin; plus it is suitable punishment in his view as he had earlier caught attempting to steal a memory drive from a safe at Arkham Asylum. His ultimate plans are to recruit half of the city's populace to his cause and to slaughter the other half. Remembering his past, Two-Face decides to flip his coin to determine whether he should give Catwoman a trial (heads up) or pronounce summary judgment (tails up) against her. His coin lands heads up which, in turn, allows Batman time to infiltrate the city in the guise of Bruce Wayne as a political prisoner. Batman reaches the courthouse and observes part of the trial, taking out guards while doing so and observing Catwoman above a tub of the same type of acid that made Harvey into Two-Face. Harvey flees as his men fight the Batman and, when the Dark Knight defeats them all, Harvey quickly shoots Batman in the chest. He turns to Catwoman and flips his coin a second time to decide her fate; this time it lands bad side up and he raises his gun to shoot her. Catwoman managed to knock him down and frees herself from the gallows above the acid vat, scratching his face's good side in the process. Two-Face goes to kill her again with a second gun, but Batman stops him and ties him above the acid, after which Catwoman kicks Two-Face in the groin after sarcastically asking "how its hanging", and retrieving the PDA she earlier attempted to steal. Two-Face vows revenge and is later released from his confinement by his gang. Eventually, the tide in the gang war changes dramatically when Batman subdues Penguin and defeats most of his forces. Two-Face immediately takes advantage of this new tide and has his forces seize complete control over Penguin's territory and claim the museum as their own. He succeeds, slaughtering any of Penguin's followers who resist, converts the museum into his new base of operations, and claims all the goods, loot, and weaponry inside as his own. With a large portion of Arkham City his, Two-Face begins moving his own supplies and weaponry from the Solomon Wayne Courthouse to his new base and turns his attention to murdering Catwoman once again. As he makes his plans however, he hears Strange announce Mayor Quincy Sharp's impending incarceration in Arkham City. Remembering Sharp from Arkham Asylum when he was Warden, Two-Face sends a handful of his men to abduct the mayor as soon as he is processed and take him to the museum so that he may kill him in retribution for the "treatments" Sharp administered on him to cure his illness. However, Batman subdues all of Dent's men before they can capture Sharp and rescues him, leaving Two-Face to refocus his concentration on securing his position in the gang wars, now between only him and The Joker. While Two-Face and his forces were more than a formidable opponent, Joker gains the upper hand when he retrieves TYGER weapons and proceeds to leave a path of death and destruction throughout Arkham City and conquer most of it. Before Two-Face could act, Hugo Strange enacts Protocol 10, the systematic destruction of the entire prison city and inmate population through missile attacks. Hundreds of inmates are instantly slaughtered in a rainfall of death and destruction, including many of Two-Face's gang. Two-Face is able to find a secure location to remain hidden and safe while Batman defeats Strange and neutralizes all TYGER forces and Protocol 10. After the destructive ramifications of Protocol 10, Joker's crew, most of of which survived by hiding in the sewer tunnels and subway systems, take over the rest of Arkham City as Joker makes the Monarch Theater into an arena for his final showdown with the Dark Knight. While most of Two-Face's gang believe that they have lost the gang war, Joker is defeated by Batman and finally succumbs to his Titan illness. As Batman grimly carries Joker's corpse out of the Theater and Arkham City, Two-Face gang is able to resume their control over their territory, though Joker's gang would still maintain hold over a large portion of the city as well. Planning one final massacre against Joker's remaining forces, Two-Face also sets himself out after Catwoman, who was previously spending her time in the prison compound attempting to break into the Arkham City Confiscated Items Vault. While Catwoman was on her quest, Two-Face has his gang rig her apartment to blow with dozens of bombs and steal her loot. Taking the loot back to Penguin's museum, Two-Face puts his army on patrol in case Catwoman was not killed in the explosion. True to his prediction, Catwoman reemerges and systematically takes out Two-Face's men and eventually defeats him a second time. Two-Face would gain one last laugh on the feline however when he reveals that he only kept half of her loot and gave the rest away to various members of his gang, at which point Catwoman responds by knocking him out cold. After being humiliated by Catwoman yet again, Two-Face goes into hiding and loses the confidence of many of his men, leaving his gang's future questionable. However, Two-Face's rage and vendetta against Catwoman would only be amplified further after his second defeat at her hands. Before retreating into the shadows, Two-Face leaves a threatening message on Catwoman's apartment, "Catwoman Must Die!!!"; implying that their vendetta is far from finished and has only gotten more personnel, possibly foreshadowing events yet to come. Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) Real Name: Harvey Dent MEDICATION SEEMS TO BE HAVING A HIT & MISS EFFECT Psychological Profile: A bizarre schizotypal, Dent shows intense ideation focused on the concept of dualism. This arises out of his unique facial disfigurement (half of his face has been scarred by acid) as shown by its emergence concurrent with the incident that scarred him. He has no prior history of psychopathic behavior, but since his disfigurement he has continually created situations based on positive and negative outcomes with chance as the deciding factor. He accepts no responsibility for the sociopathic, destructive outcomes that result approximately 50% of the time. Additional Notes: Dent's ideation around dualism extends to his clothing, his environments, and the central toke of his psychological make-up, his half-scarred silver dollar. He becomes catatonic if it is removed from him. Perhaps I should be unsurprised that only half of our treatment sessions are productive. The other half are characterized by endless, pointless word games revolving around chance and fate. Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange Harvey Dent A.K.A Two-Face The capture of Two-Face brought an end to his reign of violence and terror on the streets of Gotham. Since his incarceration in Arkham City, he has used his persuasive influence to quickly rise to the top of the food chain. Two-Face is obsessed with duality, and determined to recruit half the population of Arkham City in preparation for a bloody war against the other gangs within Arkham City. But his strategy starts and ends with a flip of his coin, adding an element of randomness to his every move. Hugo Strange: Side Note Is Two-Face useful? Heads or tails ~ Hugo Strange Patient Interviews thumb|275px|Two-Face Interview tapes. Part 1 *'Strange:' Sit down Mr. Dent. It is Mr. Dent I am talking to, right? *'Two-Face:' Use our real name. *'Strange:' Two-Face? if you wish. Please. Sit. *'Two-Face:' What is it, Strange? Not happy just arresting us? Throwing us in this place. *'Strange:' I wish to understand you. I have read the reports, seen the footage and now I want to hear your side of the story. *'Two-Face:' Heh... We'll see *'Strange:' I assume you need to toss your coin in order to decide to answer my questions. *'Two-Face:' You ready to find out? *'Strange:' Well? *'Two-Face:' Came up bad. Sorry. *'Strange:' not a problem. Guard. Take Mr. Dent's coin off of him. *'Two-Face:' NO! NO! *'Strange:' Good. now let us hear what fate has in store for you. Part 2 *'Two-Face:' I'll kill you for this. *'Strange:' Really? Look at your coin. It wants you to tell me about that day in the courtroom. *'Two-Face:' It was painful. *'Strange:' Elaborate. *'Two-Face:' I was naive. I thought I could make a difference. Falcone was going to go down for what he had done. *'Strange:' But he had other plans. *'Two-Face:' Look at my face! *'Strange:' I am. A combination of first, second and third degree burning, hmmm, the scar tissue is quite fascinating. *'Two-Face:' You think? *'Strange:' And that is all it took to make you the way you are? *'Two-Face:' Give me my coin. *'Strange:' Not yet. Part 3 *'Two-Face:' What is it Strange? Are you enjoying this? *'Strange:' Not in the slightest. Let's go back further, you were a rising star, a beacon of light for this city. A white knight riding in to save it with the dark knight not far behind. *'Two-Face:' You can leave him out of this. He is wrong. They all are. No one understands the beauty of fate's hand. I am grateful to Falcone. he gave me a clarity; a purity that few will know. Everything boils down to a simple choice, this way or that way, good... or bad. *'Strange:' Do you really believe that? *'Two-Face:' How could I not? *'Strange:' Interesting. So all you need is this coin and everything is simple? *'Two-Face:' Give me it! *'Strange:' Or what about this coin? Or this? Or these? *'Two-Face:' What are you doing? *'Strange:' Proving a point. Fate didn't make you answer my question, I did. I replaced your coin with my own. See? You answered me because I wanted you to. Part 4 *'Strange:' How is he today? *'TYGER Guard:' Prisoner has been quiet. Since getting those coins, he has spent most of his time examining them. *'Strange:' Good. Hello, Harvey. Are you ready to talk? *'Two-Face:' Leave us. We don't want to talk. Not to you. *'Strange:' Please. Take a seat. I have one last thing to discuss and then I will give you something in return. *'Two-Face:' I don't know. I can't decide. It's too confusing. *'Strange:' Of course it is. I want to talk about Mr. Wayne. *'Two-Face:' Why!? *'Strange:' Indulge me. *'Two-Face:' We don't like the guy. *'Strange:' Hardly surprising. Did you ever consider that you were alike? A traumatic event created you, an equally traumatic event altered him. *'Two-Face:' He's nothing like us. There's no... no risk, no danger. it's all just money and girls. We should kill him. *'Strange:' Maybe you should. Part 5 *'Strange:' Listen to me Harvey. I am going to give you a simple choice. This is your coin. *'Two-Face:' Is it? Why should I trust you? *'Strange:' It was your father's correct? You know every inch of it. When you close your eyes you can feel it can't you? *'Two-Face:' Give me it... Please. *'Strange:' I want you to understand what I am about to tell you. You believe this coin determines the fate of your world. I however believe your condition has always been present. It was there before you were attacked and it is still there now. You probably had headaches your wife found you unpredictable, scary sometimes. *'Two-Face:' Give US it! *'Strange:' I am going to throw the coin up in the air. If you let it fall, I will do whatever I can to cure you. I will help you become the man you used to be. *'Two-Face:' Or? *'Strange:' If you grab it, I will let you loose in Arkham City and I will tell you what Catwoman is doing right this second. *'Two-Face:' We can't decide. *'Strange:' You have to... *'Strange:'...At this moment Catwoman is preparing to steal the contents of the safe in your old campaign office. *'Two-Face:' The bitch! We need to stop her! *'Strange:' And you may. Goodbye Mr. Dent. Trivia *Concept Art from Arkham City shows Two-Face wielding a revolver, however within the game he is seen to use twin .45 ACPs. *In Batman: Arkham City, Carmine Falcone is the responsible one for having scarred Two-Face. Hugo Strange has control over Two-Face by taking his coin and showing him that fate doesn't determine his choice. *On a interesting note the comic series states that Arkham City takes up half of Gotham, much like Two-Face's obsession. *Two-Face is the only gang leader that isn't either dead or detained in the end of the game. Game Over lines thumb|300px|right|Two-Face's game over screens. Batman *"And the judgment is... death!" *"Heads or tails?" *"Looks like your luck's run out, Batman!" *"Bad luck, Batman!" *"What's up, Batman? In two minds about saving the kitty? Let me help you out. KILL HER!" Catwoman *"Time to die, kitty-cat." *"Sorry, kitty." Gallery *Two-Face (Arkham series)/Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Lockdown Characters